¿Sueño o Realidad?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Para salvar a Seiya, Athena a viajado a la guerra santa de hace 200 años, lo cual ha dado un buen resultado, claro respecto a la vida de Seiya, pero cambiar los hechos en esa guerra a provocado que el tiempo y espacio sufra una distorsión, trayendo consecuencias en el presente…(AU, POST NEXT DIMENSION, NO YAOI, CAMBIO DE PERSONAJES, ETC.)


**_N/A: este FANFIC se ubica después de la Next dimensión. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada_**

 _Para salvar a Seiya, Atena ha viajado a la guerra santa de hace 200 años, lo cual ha dado un buen resultado, claro respecto a la vida de Seiya, pero cambiar los hechos en esa guerra ha provocado que el tiempo y espacio sufra una distorsión, trayendo consecuencias en el presente. Seiya ha despertado y un presentimiento lo ha llevado al santuario, donde encontrara algo que le hará dudar si lo que está viviendo es un sueño o realidad…_

 **¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?**

 ** _No se puede cambiar el pasado sin cambiar el presente…_**

Después de un largo "sueño" por fin había despertado, el solo sentir el cosmos de Atena lo había regresado, pero había algo distinto, algo que él no recordaba, algo anormal, pero que era?

Su búsqueda por saber que era aquello anormal que sentía lo había llevado al santuario. Llego al santuario encontrándose con varias jóvenes, las cuales vestían ropa de entrenamiento, supuso entonces que eran aprendices de amazonas, pero porque no usaban la máscara?, y por que actuaban tan natural, como si nunca se hubiese usado la máscara. Lo pensó por un momento y una idea le cruzo la mente, tal vez solo tal vez Saori abollo esa ley, pues según ella decía era algo muy machista.

Se quiso acercar a saludar y preguntar sobre Atena, Saori, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio acercarse a un caballero dorado, lo sabía por la armadura, la cual reconoció como la de Aries. El mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de cabello y los lunarcitos monos de su frente, sonrió al reconocer a su portador sin duda alguna ese era Mu, estaba con vida eso le sorprendió pero le alegro. Quiso acercarse y saludar pero algo lo detuvo, nuevamente esa sensación de que algo ocurría lo invadió. Fue cuando entonces noto algo raro en el caballero de Aries, lo veía un tanto delicado para lo que recordaba; si era cierto que el caballero era delicado en su forma de ser, de hablar y hasta al pelear; pero ahora era demasiado, que le pasaba al caballero de Aries?. La respuesta a su pregunta llego, cuando el caballero se percató de su presencia y le sonrió amistosamente para luego acercársele y…. Desde cuando Mu usaba brillo en los labios?, y si era peor… Mu de Aries era…era mujer?!. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, el caballero de Pegaso estaba estupefacto….Definitivamente algo estaba mal…

Seiya…Seiya…— llamo el caballero de Aries con preocupación al ver que Pegaso no reaccionaba — Seiya que pasa? — volvió a sacudir, a lo cual el caballero cayo desmayado bruscamente. Con preocupación rápidamente lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlo a su templo para cuidar de él hasta que se despertara y le explicara qué era lo que le pasaba —

***M***

Despertó, poco a poco sintiendo que su cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con cuatro pares de ojos los cuales le miraban con atención y preocupación. Conocía esos ojos o bueno creía conocerlos, pero porque le resultaban tan diferentes, ahora. Porque?

Se trató de levantar, cuando sintió que recibía ayuda, Mu lo ayudaba, sí era él aunque si lo que vio antes de caer desmayado era real, él no era él…era ella…Sintió en ese momento un dolor en la cabeza tan grande que en ese momento deseo no tenerla.

Qué pasa?—pregunto—que les pasó?—logro preguntar antes de cerrar los ojos y presionarse las sienes, el dolor cada vez se hacía más agudo —

El golpe fue fuerte—escucho una voz que se notaba preocupada—como dejaste que se golpeara tan fuerte, Mu…—el mencionado bajo la cabeza con culpabilidad—

Lo siento— musito en voz baja

Que chichón…Jajaja— esa voz, esa voz era la de Milo, estaba seguro, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el escorpión, el cual le miraba sonriendo con burla, sin duda alguna ese era el Milo que conocía, sonrió al ver que por lo menos el seguía siendo el mismo—

Milo, que paso?—pregunto para luego mirar a los demás, encontrándose con "Mu", "Camus" y Saga o Kanon?. No los sabía diferenciar así que estaba en duda —

Como que, que paso?— el escorpio comenzó a hablar— te desmayaste, antes de llegar siquiera a Aries y si no es porque Mu estuvo ahí, ya serias comida de buitres…Jajaja— al final le resultaba divertido imaginarse al Pegaso siendo un banquete para los buitres —

NO!, no me refiero a eso!— levanto la voz, el dolor de cabeza y la confusión empezaban a desesperarlo— disculpen…—pidió al darse cuenta que había levantado la voz— que pasó, porque…—como preguntar él porque Mu era mujer al igual que Camus?— por qué se ven diferentes— termino de preguntar mirando a Camus y Mu—

No, entiendo…—Kanon o Saga hablo— a que te refieres con diferentes…? Yo, nos veo igual que siempre…—miro a sus compañeros para luego mirarlo confundido—

Cómo?...Saga, Milo que no se dan cuenta—hablo molesto— miren!— grito señalando a Camus y Mu— son mujeres!—grito ya exasperado—

…y eso que tiene de malo?— hablo Camus— no creo que ser mujer, sea malo o sí?— pregunto mirando a sus compañeros, quienes negaron—

Seiya, soy Kanon no Saga— aclaro el gemelo menor— parece que el golpe le afecto— les dijo a sus compañeros con seriedad —

NO! USTEDES ESTÁN MAL!— grito más molesto y se levantó de la cama donde estuvo todo el tiempo— TODOS USTEDES ERAN HOMBRES, QUE NO RECUERDAN!—

Seiya, tranquilo…—Mu se acercó para tratar calmarlo, recibiendo un empujón por parte del Pegaso—…Seiya, no crees que estas confundido, el golpe te…-fue interrumpido por el grito que dio Seiya —

Ustedes son los confundidos!, yo los conocí en la guerra de las doce casas, tú reparaste mi armadura después de está — apunto a Mu— luego peleamos contra los dioses guerreros de Asgard, con Poseidón y Hades donde los que…— calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir tal vez lastimara a algunos de los presentes — y ahora…ahora son…—

Mujeres…?— Camus se dejó escuchar— no sé qué fue lo que te paso o que te fumaste…pero, lo que no te permito es que seas tan idiota, que acaso ser mujer es malo?!— dijo indignada —

Tranquila Cam…— Milo se acercó a la acuario para tranquilizarla — está confundido, compréndelo—dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro —

Seiya miro a Camus y luego a los demás para luego bajar la mirada avergonzado, pues aunque todo lo que estaba pasando lo tenía confundido la forma en que dijo esas palabras habían sonado machistas y ofensivas — no quise decir…eso…yo solo — no sabía que decir. Todo se quedó en silencio, que fue roto por Mu —

Sera mejor que descanses — dijo ante el incómodo silencio que había surgido— vamos…— esta vez se dirigió a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron para luego retirarse— descansa, cuando te sientas mejor hablaremos…—expreso antes de seguir a sus compañeros —

Que es lo que ocurre? Porque todo esta tan diferente? Atena, que pasa?— hablo cuando se quedó completamente solo—


End file.
